In Plain Sight
by DiAnna44
Summary: "If you want to hide something, put it in plain sight." Haru takes those words seriously when it comes to hiding the ring. But something always goes wrong, especially when it's Rin. Rinharu. Fluffy and short. Take a peek, maybe?


**Note: So the fluffiness is so fluffy that my babies aren't exactly that in character...but yeah (esp Haru sorry 'bout that). Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>In Plain Sight<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruka Nanase was in turmoil. He bought the ring yesterday. He was ready to propose, but not yet. It couldn't happen yet. But where to <em>hide<em> it?

If he hid it in a place no one would guess, Haru himself was probably going to forget where he put it.

He looked around their small apartment…Rin would most likely find it if he tried hiding it in a sock or something. He didn't know. He was considering just keeping it on him, but then was struck with the horrible thought of him _losing_ it.

Haru sighed, frustrated. Rin and him had started dating, _finally_, when Haru accidentally confessed to him when he was drunk. Then…it had been awkward and weird for a while, but finally they came together.

So now, after two years, Rin still hasn't made a move to propose, and Haru didn't want to be the one being proposed to. No, this time it was his turn. Plus, he had already bought the ring, so where could it go?

Suddenly, an idea struck him. One time, when he was at Makoto's house, Makoto was giving him a present, and Makoto even put it in such plain sight, that Haru, for some reason, couldn't find it.

There it was. His great idea.

He just needed to hide the ring in plain sight! Now where could that be…?

He didn't want it to be in a place that was so plain yet so abnormal that it stuck out right away though…in the end, Haru simply decided to put it on the table, next to the salt and pepper. Hopefully, this would last a while.

* * *

><p>Haru was miserable. He still had no idea how he was going to propose to Rin. Should he just pop out the ring and ask? Should it be cliché? He didn't know at all. Maybe he should have let Rin just do this…but the good thing was, that Rin still hasn't noticed! It's been two weeks, and Rin has not seen the ring, even though it's practically right in front of him when they're eating.<p>

Haru smirked at his own genius.

However, he could see a change in Rin. Rin was becoming more irritated lately and Haru didn't know why. He tried talking to Rin about it, but Rin just glared at him, pissed off.

So maybe it wasn't a good time to propose?

* * *

><p>Another week passed, and Rin's attitude did not go away like Haru wished. He wanted to propose to Rin when he was happy, not pissed at him for whatever reason.<p>

Here they were, sitting at the dining table, and Haru kept glancing at the ring, wondering if he should just do it already. How was he supposed to know?

A loud clanking interrupted his staring, and he turned to face Rin, who was full-on glaring at him.

"Something wrong?" Haru asked, putting up a cool face. Rin frowned.

"Can you pass me the _salt?_" he asked.

Haru froze.

"S-sure," he stuttered out, as he reached for the salt and gave it to him. Rin looked down at the salt for a full second before looking back up at Haru, still frowning. Finally Rin sighed and murmured out a small, "Thanks" in response.

Ten minutes passed and neither one of them said a word.

"Haru," Rin suddenly said. Haru looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked, after chewing and swallowing. Rin looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you ever actually going to propose or are you going to continue to tease me?" he asked.

"What?" Haru deadpanned, dropping his fork. "You _knew?!_"

"What do you mean _I knew?!_ _The ring is right there!_" Rin exclaimed, reaching over and picking up the ring in annoyance. "It's been here for almost three weeks and you haven't done _anything!_ Why are you teasing me, you water-loving freak?!"

Haru was confused.

"Wait you saw it right away?" he asked, eyes widening.

"Why _wouldn't I, Haru?_ I noticed it almost twenty minutes after I got home and sat down," Rin informed.

And Haru thought he was so clever….

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Haru asked. Rin scoffed.

"Well _I thought_ you were going to propose that night! But you didn't! You just sat down and acted as if everything was normal like the weirdo you are. So, I figured maybe you would propose after dinner, but you _didn't!_ And then for _three_ weeks, you've done nothing! Why'd you put the ring in plain sight?!" he exclaimed.

Haru bit his lip. This plan did not work out. At. All.

"I thought you wouldn't find it," he admitted, looking down at his meal.

"What?" Rin deadpanned. "What the hell, Haru?!"

"Well it's just that thing like if you put it in plain sight no one will find it…I thought that would work, but apparently it didn't…and anyways, I didn't know how to propose to you. I was stressed out, okay?" Haru said, still staring intently at his meal.

"Wait. Let me get this straight," Rin said. "You thought that hiding it in plain sight would actually work, and for the past three weeks you've been trying to figure out how to propose to me?"

Haru nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, but then you ruined it." Rin scoffed and leaned back in his chair, staring at Haru, who had looked up from his meal.

"You're an idiot," Rin finally stated.

"Whatever," Haru muttered, reaching over to take the ring out of Rin's grasp.

"_Yes_," Rin mumbled, holding tightly onto the ring. Haru froze.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Rin assured him, taking out the ring and putting it on. "Well even though that proposal sucked, I guess we're engaged now."

"Oh," Haru mumbled. "Well I'm going to take a bath now." Rin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll see you in bed, okay?"

Haru nodded.

"Love you," he whispered softly, before turning around to leave.

"Love you too!" Rin called out to him as he shut the bathroom door.

Haru only smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Hi my lovely people. So this story took like ten minutes to write and Idk where it came from but here it is. I'm not too sure what to think about it but it's fluffy and OOC as fuck so yeah. Anyways, maybe you enjoyed it?<em>**

**_Please leave a review, maybe?_**

**_Bai guys. _**

**_-DiAnna44 :)_**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**

My Tumblr- **iwannapandanamedchubs**


End file.
